


Speaking In Tongues

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Inspired by Real Events, Multiple Heroes of Kvatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “By the Gods, what I wouldn’t give to be locked in a closet with her.” Rhiannon murmured from her seat at the table outside the tavern, nodding towards a tall, attractive, Bosmer woman leading a young child.





	Speaking In Tongues

“By the Gods, what I wouldn’t give to be locked in a closet with her.” Rhiannon murmured from her seat at the table outside the tavern, nodding towards a tall, attractive, Bosmer woman leading a young child. As the woman walked out of sight, the child beside her, the waiter arrived, carrying their orders. He placed it down on the table, before turning and walking away. 

“Mmm.” Ispire agreed, before taking a sip of the dark red wine she’d ordered, “Sadly, I don’t think she –ugh, how do I say this- ‘speaks Dwemer’.” 

“But I don’t think Dwemer eith- Ohh…”


End file.
